


White and Red

by teannamon



Series: Prompt Requests [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Protectiveness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teannamon/pseuds/teannamon
Summary: “If you’re going to dress like that, I’m not going to let you out of my sight.”Tumblr request and a continuation of Couple's Night Only but can be read on its own





	White and Red

“If you’re going to dress like that, I’m not going to let you out of my sight.”

“Why? Is something wrong with it?” Marinette fidgeted. 

“No, it’s just-nevermind” Kagami shook her head and opened the car door for her. Marinette is torn between getting in the car or running back inside to find a different outfit. 

She did try her best to match Kagami’s white and red tux with a qipao of the same colors. Although her qipao is a bit tight around her chest, it’s still comfortable so she decided on wearing that. 

“Marinette?” 

“Yes?”

“Are you getting in or not?” 

She mouthed an apology and got in the car, with Kagami sitting next to her. 

The ride was fairly quiet, with some small talk here and there. Marinette was worried about her date since she kept avoiding her gaze and it made her really anxious.

‘Is she having second thoughts on asking me out because of what I’m wearing?’

“Are you ok?” she felt a hand on her thigh and see Kagami’s face near hers with a concerned expression, “We’ve arrived just a minute ago”

“I-i’m fine, I’m actually worried if you’re having second thoughts on asking me” she nervously chuckled and she mentally slapped herself for speaking her mind.

Kagami remembered what she unconsciously said when she saw Marinette approaching her, “If you’re worried about what I said earlier, I didn’t say it because you don’t look presentable. Far from it, actually”

“What do you m-” 

“It means, you’re too pretty, too” Kagami sighed as she looked at Marinette longingly “breathtaking, and I don’t want others, especially guys, ogling at you”

Something in Marinette’s mind clicked, connecting things that happened prior to them arriving in front of the hotel. She blushed at the statement and appreciated what Kagami meant and felt her heart flutter from every word.

It was her turn to reassure Kagami so she grabbed her cheek and kissed the other, “Don’t worry Kagami, no one will ogle me and like you said you’ll never let me out of your sight, right?”

Her initial shock to the kiss worn off and was replaced by determination, “Of course”

Ladybug she is, but she felt safe with Kagami always next to her as Marinette during dinner. She was right, some guys tried to flirt with her whenever she was at the buffet table alone but Kagami’s stare a few tables away was enough to ward them off.

The food was amazing, as always, at Le Grand Paris but the beauty dining with her was even better according to Kagami. She promised to keep an eye on her and that she did. 

—————-

Her dress that I had in mind btw :3

**Author's Note:**

> Request based on this [prompt list](https://teanammon.tumblr.com/post/186320144273/new-prompt-list) on tumblr :> Feel free to request as an anon or not


End file.
